Power Untold
by stonecold
Summary: What would happen if only a few days after Igneel left Natsu he was captured and taken to the same place that Ultear was taken to as a child? We'll Let's find out.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this my first shot at a fairy tail fanfiction anything you think would help me ****please tell me and well I guess that is it enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Natsu's POV<p>

Five days after Igneel left

So today I was walking around in a Forrest near a city I didn't care to know the name of looking for my dad, where could a thirty thousand pound Dragon hide I mean he is humongous, although he says that a lot of it is fire wight.

Through my searching I stumbled into a clearing to see three men wearing weird outfits that I did not know where they came from, they turned too see me, they had a curious glint in there eyes and a evil smirk I did not notice I looked up and asked.

"I am sorry to interrupt you but could you help me?" I said not noticing there evil smiles they started walking toward me the middle one a little bit behind the two on his right and left

" Of corse we could help what is it that you need?" The man in the middle had asked in a voice laced with false sweetness but I was to young notice to witch I replied with " Well you see I can't find my da-" I was cut short by the man on the right hitting me with a swift blow to the head making everything fade into black.

Nine hours later

I woke up in a cell with minimal lighting I tried to light my hand on fire so I could see but nothing happened. ' What is going on?' I thought to myself then the door opened I saw someone with the same outfit as the people from the Forrest he said " Follow me." And then walked out without an other word I was forced to follow him so I could figure out what was going on!

He lead me to a room with a metal table in the center he told me to lay down on it "Not until you tell me what is going on!" I demanded

" I will tell you after you get on the table." He replied evenly and, so I did as he said but as soon as I was on my back restraints appeared on his arms legs and midsection then after a short moment of confusion I saw the man who brought me here walk back out the door "Hey you didn't answer my question" I yelled, then electricity coursed through my veins. Pain like nothing I had ever felt before entered my body as I started to spasm on the table I was just about too pass out from the pain until it stopped relief flooded my body.

'It's over.' I thought to myself happiness entered my body at it being over until it began again

Eleven months later

They took me too the room again I learned a long time ago that trying to fight back was futile without my magic I could do nothing to stop them so I went to the table and lay down the binds appeared like they always did and they started. I didn't know then but it would be the last time.

Something was strange they seemed to be raising the amount of electricity they have never done that ever since I first came here then I heard it, faint whispering it slowly became clearer "sir I don't know how to say this but his magic has not changed it is . . . . . . . . It is as if a new magic was just added to what was already there we have never seen anything like this it's . . .it's a new phenomenon we can only guess what will happen now."

As he finished the electricity stopped and I felt different like something was added something that made me feel whole, the bindings disappeared but I did not move I was relishing in this feeling I had not felt so good in a very long time.

I slowly stood from the table two guards came over to me to take me back to my cell but I threw my hand up and they went flying back and crumpled to the floor I walked to the door opened it and entered a long hallway and passed by many more doors I could hear alarms ringing and red lights were flashing, suddenly guards appeared behind me and in front there were no doors to escape into so I looked at the wall put my hand against it and it blew apart I then proceeded to jump threw the newly made hole and fall to the ground seventy feet below.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah that is all for now I might right another few chapter's but if no one likes it I will stop so if you like it please tell me and well thank you. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry some of this chapter is in bold I forgot to take it off and I am to lazy to re-wright so yeah accept it.**

**accceeeeeepppppttt iiiiiiiitttttttttt**

**good you have accepted it you get a cookie (::)** **tadaaaa**

* * *

><p><strong>Three days after the incident.<strong>

**In a forest near M****agnolia(is that the right name?)**

**Natsu's POV**

**I was walking through a wooded area near a city named Magnolia I decided to go into town today to see if I could get some money to get a decent meal as I was walking through the city not really paying attention to were I was going until I walked right into a person about the same height as me.**

**"Sorry sir I was not paying attention to wear I was walking sorry for running into you like that." I said politely **

**Makarov's POV **

**I was on an early morning walk to clear my head, my rowdy Guild was giving me a headache again as I was walking I closed my eyes and listened to the wonderful sounds of nature entering my ears the sounds of animals walking and crushing leaves under there feet the wind blowing and sounding almost like a wisper the beautiful songs the Birds sing to each other, while I was so absorbed in the lovely sounds I did not see a young boy about the age of eleven, we walked right into each other I was about apologize for not watching were I was going but he beat me to it **

**"**Sorry sir I was not paying attention to wear I was walking sorry for running into you like that." he said nicely  
>"No no no my boy it's not all your fault I was not watching were I was going ether I am sorry as well." I said in a kind voice and helped the fallen boy up, as he stood I got a good look at him his close were torn and he had scratches and cuts all over his his body like he had been running in the woods but they did not seam to bother the boy to much looking at him I could tell he was a Mage (<strong>when I wrote that all I could think was your a wizard Natsu i'm weird like that) <strong>so I asked him "Why are you out here all alone out here especially at this hour?" he looked down but before he did I saw a glimpse of unbearable sadness in his eyes, I almost fell to me knees just looking in his eyes but I managed to keep myself upright, "My father is gone he was the only family I had I have been searching for him but i have not found him." he answered still looking down.

I thought about what to do for a moment while running a hand through my hair then I realized I was an idiot I should take him to the Guild give this boy a new family "How would like to come with me to meet my family maybe we could help you find your father what is his name?" the boy looked up with distrust but some hope in his eyes but slowly nodded his head and said "his name is Igneel." I nodded myself hoping we could help this boy. it was a short walk to the guild once we arrived and could hear the noise from inside he looked at me and said "is your family a group of Rhino's?" he asked I looked at him and laughed but answered "they might as well be."

I opened the door only to see that the Guild was just as rowdy as it was when I left it, *sigh* looks like the repair bill will be higher this month I sighed again and then walked over to the bar where Gildarts sat the boy was still following right behind me Gildarts looked over at me and saw the boy. "And who might this be?" he asked I was about to answer when I realized I did not know his name I looked at the boy questioningly he looked up from the ground and said."Natsu." I nodded and said "hey Natsu could go sit over there for a moment I would like to talk with him for a bit." he nodded and walked away toward were I pointed to as he was walking Erza and Mira started fighting they started running at each other but Natsu walked right in between them right as they were about to strike.

I winced for I knew the boy was about to be hit 'well there goes a the chance of him joining' I thought to myself, imagine my surprise when he caught both of there fists and then pulled them toward him grabbed there heads and hit them together knocking them both out. I was gaping like a fish the entire Guild was silent he noticed looked around and said

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>well there you have it next chapter you should see a little bit about his new power's but a lot of it will not be disclosed until later so there you go.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**we'll to tell the truth this was not the chapter I was gonna wright but it happened so this chapter so this will be pretty scattered. So it might not make a ton of sense. **

* * *

><p>Same time that I left off last time chapter<p>

Natsu's POV

"What?" I asked the The people staring at me like I was an alien, all the sudden the man that brought me here suddenly burst out laughing soon followed by the man sitting right beside him then the whole place erupted in laughter some fell to the ground with tears rolling down there faces I didn't understand so I just went and sat down. After a few minutes the place calmed down with only a few spurts of laughter every now and then. I waited for the two men to finish talking, every few minutes they would turn look at me then turn back, eventually they stopped talking and gestured me over to them I walked over still not sure what they wanted I stood before them and a thought struck me "I never did catch your name Stranger-San." I said he cocked his head to the side in bewilderment that he had forgotten to introduce himself "oh my I'm sorry young man I am Makarov and this gentleman right here is Gildarts although gentle may not be the best word to describe him." He replied I felt somewhat more at ease now that I knew there names "so Makarov-San what is it that you wanted?" I asked him truly having no idea, "well" he started "I would like you to join our Guild Natsu I think it would be a good place for you to improve your magic and grow until you can find your dad so what do you say?" He finished with a question 'what to do what to do' I thought to myself after a few seconds of self debate I had had made my decision. "I will join master what else do I need to do?" I asked him, he told me I had to get a stamp of the Guild's {witch name I had just learned was Fairy Tail} symbol and then asked what color I wanted and where"how about dark purple and on my fight shoulder."I said happily I was quite happy to have a new family, all the sudden I heard groans I looked over to see the two girls I knocked out Stand up and then shouted at the same time "WHO DID THIS!?"everyone in the Guild pointed at me they glared at me and said "arena NOW!"the had shouted the last word and walked off I thought 'why not' and followed them out.

(Fairy Tale now has an arena deal with it)

Gildarts POV

I followed them to the arena along with the rest of the Guild everyone wanted to know what would happen as we arrived I saw the two girls on one side and Natsu on the other everyone was placing bets on who would win but then it started.

They both ran at him full speed Erza running straight forward and Mira a bit to the side to go for a flank as he went to block Erza's punch he could not dodge the kick that Mira sent his way it connected and sent him flying and rolling on the ground he stood only to receive a punch to the face for his efforts he hit the ground hard he did not move for a moment for a second I was worried they had killed him until he stood up slowly everyone was surprised he could still stand and even more surprised to see a happy smile on his lips he waved them to come at him and go at him they did it was like ping pong Mira would hit him he would turn only to be hit by Erza this went on for a little while. 'Wow' I thought 'he sure can take a punch'

But then a particularly strong punch threw the boy to the ground he laid there for a moment 'there is no way he can get up he is done for' I thought until he stood up again they were about to rush him again when he spoke and said " to be honest I thought you would be stronger." He said casually shocking the crowd and angering the two girls they ran at him aiming to do the same move they did at the first, once they got close however I could almost not keep up, in one movement he stepped forward and punched Erza in the stomach sending her into the air he then knocked Mira's legs out from under her and punched her in the stomach into the ground after that was done he jumped in the air where Erza was still going up and in one kick sent her hurtling toward the earth she hit and the impact made a small crater they both laid on the ground beside each other unconscious he then picked them up and looked at the master that was standing there open mouthed as was the rest of Guild and asked "where is the infirmary?" the master pointed back toward the Guild and he walked back to the Guild a girl on either shoulder.

I finally spoke up and said "we'll that was not expected."

1 day 4 hours and 17.4 minutes later

Erza's POV

I was still tired when I woke up I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of onyx looking right back I had surprised me but only for a moment, "why are you here to gloat?" I asked harshly he looked hurt at my words but I didn't care.

"I came to say I was sorry it may have been a fight but I still should not have hurt you as bad as I did so I apologize." He said with sincerity in his voice I was shocked (here comes a part that is hard to keep up with) he came to apologize to me for me getting angry at him for defending himself and then him beating me after I challenged him.  
>"No you have nothing to be sorry for it was my fault for acting so rashly and challenging you it is me that should say sorry."<p>

"We'll" he said with a tiny smile " we'll it's water under the bridge but I do need to be on my way see you later." He said and walked out.

Natsu's POV

As I stepped out the smile on my face disappeared and I laughed silently I always was a good actor I am quite good at faking happiness as I started to lose a bit of control dark purple arcs of electricity ran over my skin I stopped I had to keep it under control or else this entire town would be destroyed. I sighed it was a little bit annoying always having to keep a check on your magic but whatever it happens.

Two years later

Near the end of Fairy tail's S-class exam

Makarov's POV

It was the end of the S-class exam the only one to make it was Natsu not that I was surprised I had expected this however so I had a plan to make it harder just for him so as he stood before me waiting for me to tell him what was the last faze of the exam. I sighed and said "your final test is to defeat me in battle!" I finished expecting to see at least a little bit of fear but all I got was a smile like I just told him I was getting him the gift he had been asking for all year.

"Ok" he said smile still in place "when do we start" ha he still had not figured it out why else would I have brought him to this barren wasteland "Right now" I said with a smile as I grew to a humongous size and threw a punch at him he jumped out of the way and yelled (on a side note I will probably get some of the name for the powers wrong sorry) "**FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**" and a torrent of flames shot out at him but I blocked it with one hand only for him to jump up and hit me in the face screaming "**FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST **" I stumbled back a bit but otherwise not affected "you won't be able to defeat me with magic like that!" I said a little smug he landed on the ground and said "I know" I thought he was giving up I was about shrink down when he continued "I guess I will just need to use a different one." He finished I was confused what does he a different one. I soon found out as he exploded in a dark purple aura that was about as tall as me then he held up a hand and said "**CHAOTIC PULSE** " and a dark pulse of energy flew at me knocking down I stood back up only for him to point at me and say "**CHAOTIC DISRUPTION**" I suddenly shrunk down to my normal size he was on me before I could blink and said "**CHAOTIC CRUSHER**" energy encircled his fist as it connected with my chest and sent me flying once I stopped he put a foot on my chest and said "I believe the match goes to me." I nodded and he removed his foot from my chest and he sat down beside me.

"Where did you learn that?" I asked he looked at me and said "I did not learn it it was a gift that came at a horrible price." I looked at him shocked I had never heard him so somber he spoke once more and said "we'll I guess I should tell you my story." And with that he told me.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go not the chapter I thought I was gonna wright but you got the beginning of next chapter may be a will tell a few of the things that happened before he meets Lucy so yeah there you you enjoyed it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**well here is the forth chapter and before we start I have a few things to say, first thank you to all you that reviewed I really am very thankful, now to answer some question number 1 is that i will not be doing both Erza and Ultear with Natsu at the same time the reason well I am not really sure if I can do romance at all but hey I will give it my best, number 2 some people where asking about Ultear and you will have to be patient I have a few ideas but yeah that is pretty well it thank you for all the help you gave me but please if you can review it makes me want to right more and gives me the drive to do so.**

* * *

><p>And ever sense that day of the S-class exam Natsu had not been the same it was as if some of the life had been sucked out of him he still smiled just not as much he was quieter not as rowdy as he used to be. He did not socialize as much. Many people had asked the master what had happened to him all he would ever say was to finish the exam he had to fight him and Natsu won, the Guild was shocked he had managed to defeat the master many had asked how he did it he never answered just said it was luck no one believed him something happened that night something they didn't want to talk about almost everyone in the Guild was ok with that everyone is entitled to have there secrets so most of the Guild stopped asking questions after a while, most. However two very persistent girls kept pestering the two of them nonstop. However during that time Lisanna and Natsu became very close only to bond even more over hatching the ''Dragon'' egg only to find a blue talking cat, they raised that cat together acting as a mother and father. Everything was fine until one day Mira decided to take Lisanna and Elfman with her that was not the problem the problem was when they arrived home.<p>

Third person POV

It was quiet in the Guild witch was not quite normal for the place. It was a stormy night, Happy and Natsu sat at a table in a corner quietly sipping on there drinks. He had been like that ever sense Lisanna had left with Mira and Elfman on a mission. It had been five days and it was obvious that it was getting to him by his nonstop tapping on his table. He looked anxious many people had asked him what was wrong all he said was 'something's not right' ever sense they left he looked worried as if something bad was coming we did not know if he was right or wrong we all hoped he was wrong but secretly we had a feeling he was right. Suddenly the door burst open to see Mira and Elfman walk in, every head snapped up to see them Natsu was in front of them in a second the first words out of his mouth were "where is Lisanna?" He questioned Mira just shook her head with tears in her eyes. That was the day every person in that Guild saw the life leave a human being, Natsu's eyes the same eyes once so full of life excitement and the need for adventure now just a dull black, void of all life like a black hole had come and taken it all, and at that moment the entire saw what it meant to lose everything to at least at one point or another to be completely alone to be lost to have nowhere to go to be cold dark and afraid. At that moment they saw the real Natsu the one that hid behind a happy smile and a jolly laugh, then he walked out the door but before he left he said "I might not be around for a few days I have something I have to do." And with that he left. The following morning Gildarts arrived SS-class mission to find a very somber Guild.

Gildarts POV

I looked around for the master but I did not see him 'he must be in his office' I thought as I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and heard "come in" I opened the door to see a very tired looking Makarov he looked up his eyes widened a little when he saw me "Gildarts" he murmured then looked back down at the paper work he was doing "what happened this entire place feels like a funereal home" I said he flinched at the word funereal and sighed he looked up and looking into his eyes I could see every single long year he had lived "we'll" he began "It's a very long story" and do he told me about everything that had happened I was shocked to hear that Natsu had defeated the master I was even more shocked to hear about Lisanna. "And then he left saying' I might not be around for a few days I have something I have to do' do you have a clue what that might be?" He asked I thought for a moment then it hit me "yes I do" I said

FLASHBACK

I was walking through the Forrest near the Guild on my way back from a pretty easy mission until I heard a voice I knew it was Natsu I went to where his voice was coming from to see Natsu walking around yelling "Lisanna!" I decided to follow him eventually he came upon a set of rather large footprint's he followed them until he came across a giant monkey (can't remember what they are really called) and he started yelling at it "hey you over grown ape let her go." He said in a very demanding tone " you can have your little girlfriend back all you have to do is bow down and apologize for what you did the last time." It said "No don't do it." The girl the ape was holding screamed until the monkey started to squeeze her "Stop" the boy said with such an authority in his voice the entire world seemed to freeze for a moment then it construed when he got on his hands and knees and said "I am truly sorry for what I have done to you in the past but I beg of you to let her go." Lisanna was crying now as she saw a person she loved have to beg for her. Then the big ape started to stomp on Natsu screaming " I don't except your apology now feel the pain I felt!" I was about to step in when suddenly he was about to stomp again when Natsu reached up and grabbed his foot laughing slightly and said "you call this pain let me show you a bit of the meaning of the word" then he said in a low voice CHOTIC RUSH and suddenly disappeared only to reaper in front of the ape's face to punch it in the face it stumbled back dropping Lisanna in the process only for her to be caught by Natsu who set her down lightly and then disappear again and continue and pummel the ape while saying "you can hurt me I can take care of myself but NO ONE is allowed to touch my FRIENDS!" He finished with a final punch that sent the monkey to the ground and Natsu said in a voice that sent a chill down my back "you come near me or any of my friends again and there will be nothing left of you on this plane of existence." The ape got up and ran away as fast as he could Lisanna ran to Natsu and hugged him sayin thank you over and over again he hugged back and told her it is alright I was about to leave when I heard "and where do you think your going mister." I turned back around to see Natsu staring at me suddenly I felt like a teenager who got caught by his dad"uh nowhere." I said he raised an eyebrow but smiled and said "thanks for looking out for us and could you do me a favor and not tell anyone about what you saw here besides like the master or something?" He asked and I nodded he smiled brightly at me and said "thank you now I must say it is far past time we headed home what do you say we head home." He said as we were walking back home Lisanna looked at Natsu and said "hey Natsu if I die would you make my gravestone?" I was shocked by the sudden topic but Natsu seemed to be used to it and said " I hope I never have to but if the need ever arises yes I will." He said his answer seemed to satisfy her she smiled and kissed him on the cheek witch seemed to shock him until a smile broke out across his face.

FLASHBACK END

Makarov seemed shocked himself by the story as I finished telling the tale once he recomposed himself he said "so that is where the boy has gone off to I guess we will have to wait for him to have the funereal." I nodded.

Time skip two days later

Third person

It was the day of the funereal we had all gathered at the cemetery to arrive at a covered headstone Natsu already there next to it he saw are arrival and grabbed the top of the cloth that was covering the headstone and pulled it off with one swift movement, we all gasped at the same time be holding the beauty of this masterpiece it was made of pure white marble and shaped like a rose with the ends of the petals lined with gold on one petal it said Lisanna a woman with a heart as pure as gold and a will as strong as diamond a wonderful sister and teacher to us all what the word honest really means through actions let your soul rest in peace. And in your famous words 'have a better day than yesterday'.

* * *

><p><strong>well I thought this chapter was pretty sad but yeah if all goes to plan then next chapter Natsu should meet Bora and we can finally get this story rolling so yeah tell me what you think i want to know and I might start doing a little quote of my own at the end or the beginning of a chapter tell me if you like it but this one will be.<strong>

**"To be without feeling is to no longer be human and to no longer be human is to be without emotion for if that day comes when Man no longer has emotion that is the day the world truly ends" that is what I have so tell me what you think bye and well have a better day then yesterday  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Why do I always start righting at one in the morning? but anyhow I am tired and don't feel like re reading over this to make sure it is all good so yeah. And just so you know I have decided a winner for who Natsu's love interest it will be ... Ultear yeah I felt like this paring would be best and well yeah there you go I will probably introduce her within the next five chapters or so, okay enjoy the chapter. **

P.S. Now to do the same thing that always happens when this chapter rolls around yay for unoriginality (is that even a word?) wow I must be tired I just had the urge to right this whole chapter like a pirate yarr. Whatever lets get this started (just so you know that is a little of what it's like to be in my head yep I be crazy me matey)

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV <strong>

I left the magic shop angry that the man only gave such a meager discount for such a beautiful woman like me.

"Stupid man with his stupid shop selling stupid magic." I grumbled to myself still angry, as two girls walked past me.

"Hey did you here that salamander is here he can use magic that you can't buy at stores." I herd one girl say to another as they walked by I stopped suddenly thinking 'if he is a Mage that can use magic you can't buy at stores maybe he is part of a guild maybe he can get me in!' I thought with a smile on my face I then ran after the girls.

After a few minutes we came upon a group of girls surrounding a man.

"Now now girls one at a time there is more than enough of me to go around" the man said with a smile on his face all the sudden I felt drawn to him my heart started beating really fast and my cheeks where red, 'what is this' I thought 'is it love?' I questioned myself. Suddenly I felt a presence behind salamander sama the girls behind him parted like Death himself was coming when they did I saw a man dressed in a fancy black shirt with two sets of white buttons with plain but still fancy pants, he looked like he was going out on a date if not for the serious look on his face.

**Third person**

He walked up to the salamander tapped him on his shoulder and asked "I'm sorry sir but I am looking for someone could you help me." He asked with a monotone voice and a fake smile salamander turned around and said "sure who is it you are looking for?" He asked

"Oh he goes by the name of salamander would you happen to know where he is?" He asked fake smile still in place.

Salamander smiled smugly and said "well you are looking right at him," his smug smile never wavered

The other man looked up with a glint in his eyes was not recognizable and said " that is great I just have a few questions for you if that is alright?" He questioned

"Yes I always have time for a fan what do you want to know?" Salamander asked with the smug smile growing on his face.

"Well my first question is, your from the Guild fairy tale right?" He asked with a grin

Salamander just said "well of course do you know nothing about me?" He asked incredulously with a eyebrow raised.

No one seemed to notice the almost predator like grin that appeared on his face or the dark flash in eyes, with one blow to the head the man knocked out Salamander, caught him had him over his shoulder and was walking away before anyone could blink, as soon as the girls realized what happened they started running after him screaming, he turned around glaring at them they instantly stopped running and screaming.

He looked them with anger and said "so you intend to defend the man who was trying to drug, kidnap and sell you as a slave not to mention tarnishing my name as well as my Guilds if so please step forward and say so." He demanded no one said anything all to stunned by his words he stopped glaring turned around and started walking again.

Lucy's POV

I have been following the man ever sense he left the city, after that he went to a military outpost I waited about half an hour until he came out without the fake 'Salamander' he passed by my hiding place and muttered "I will never understand how such a weak man could get a ten million jewel bounty, oh what is the world coming too." He said with a sad sounding voice. My eyes widened in shock 'so that is why he came after that man' I thought 'he's a bounty hunter' I continued to follow him until we came to the outskirts of the town called Magnolia where he stopped and pulled out a communication lacrima and spoke into it "mayor I'm back." What was that? I thought why would he need to alert the mayor that he was here then I heard over very loud speakers "the shift will be taking place please everyone to your positions and wait until after the shift to go about your business." The voice finished and then all the sudden the entire town started moving after a few minutes there was a pathway that led right to a single building with the words 'FAIRY TAIL' clearly visible.

Then the man turned in my direction and said "we'll you've come this far you might as well come in." He said and started walking toward the building I was surprised he knew I was there but after a few seconds I followed him.

Makarov's POV

I was sitting on the bar in the guild when I heard the announcement that the shift was taking place 'he's back' I thought to myself with a sigh he just had not been the same ever sense he passed his exam and after Lisanna's death. But ever sense recently he had gained a little of his old life back he was smiling more often and the air around him was not as depressed and slightly happier, these were the thoughts running through my head as I and the rest of the Guild stared at the door waiting for him to enter, soon the doors opened to let in Natsu he looked around and went to sit down where he normally does in the corner with no one else around we were about to get along as normal when suddenly

" oh and Master there was a girl that followed me here I think she might want to join." Natsu said I was a bit surprised by his words but accepted them as I waited for someone else to enter it took a few minutes but once I saw her it was well worth the wait she was blond, pretty, not to mention her quite large assets. I instantly knew she was allowed to join (slight skip sense I'm tired and want to finish this) I just stamped her hand and left the pink mark as soon as I finished with the stamp I felt a familiar presence above me and I heard my grandson's voice say " great just what we need another weak Mage to add to my Guild." We all looked up to see Laxus standing on the balcony above us we where all looking at him except Natsu who was sitting in his corner drinking his water. Laxus looked around and said "this place is filled with weak and pathetic Mages I should just get rid of all of you well at least I don't have to get rid of the ones that were really weak like that Lisan-." He was interrupted by a strong magic aurora swiped through the building making some of the Guild members fall to there knees and making Laxus take a step back, then I heard him say in a voice that was very calm but so dangerous it made me shrink back a little " that is quite enough Laxus now go back to where you came from and leave us in peace. Now." He finished in a very demanding tone Laxus looked angry but disappeared in a flash of lightning as soon as he left the aurora disappeared and I sighed this was not the first time something like that has happened.

Lucy got up and looked around and looked at me questioningly I sighed again and said "the man who just left his name Is Laxus my grandson don't worry about him he is always like that."

She then looked at Natsu and asked "and who is he?"

"Well" I started "that would be Natsu Dragneel one of the most famous bounty hunters in this country and the 37th richest man in the world, and one of the most powerful mages in all of Fiore."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the chapter that is all for now but I am super excited my birthday is coming up very soon. but other than that Hope you have a good day and please review they inspire me to wright but okay I am out for now bye. Now to get some sleep.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

So I'm back yeah sorry for the wait but being ADHD and all I got distracted righting another story but I got a review that made me want to right this so let's go.

On a side note thank you to [insert person who reviewed Stone] for your review I don't think I would be righting this if not for you I almost got tired of this story what I think everyone who is not an author does not understand is that I'm not gonna make a story no one likes and if you don't see that someone likes it you don't wan to continue. And I know that I am talking to a very few people who actually read these but I just had to get that off my chest. Anyhow let's not worry about depressed and lonely Stone and get on with why you are here, now on with the show.

Stone's conscience: Or you know Stone you could go to sleep sleep is nice.

Stone: But I need to right I won't have the motivation tomorrow.

Stone's conscience: if you must. By the way why are you righting your thoughts?

Stone: because ... Pineapples.

Stone's conscience: ahh I understand ok carry on.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

It has been five days sense I joined the Guild and it has been amazing. Two days after I joined a man named Grey took me on my first mission and it was very rewarding on top of getting 100,000 jewels I got to give my Hero's son a book that he made for him.

My happy thoughts where interrupted by Loke bursting through the Guild doors panting and looking very very pale and said one thing "she's back." He said in a somber tone as soon as the words left his mouth the entire Guild froze at his words except Natsu who just sat at the bar eating a muffin.

Grey looked at Loke fear in his eyes and said. "Are you sure it's her Loke?" He questioned fearfully glancing at Natsu who payed him no mind.

"Of corse I'm sure you think I wouldn't make sure after last time!" Loke nearly screamed back also steeling a glance at Natsu but like he did with Grey Natsu payed him no heed.

The master looked at Natsu and said "please Natsu don't start anything." He said in a pleading tone I was confused by what he meant.

Natsu looked up from his muffin he looked almost offended and said "I never start anything her on the other hand," he gestured toward the the door "not so much." He finished and went back to his eating. The master sighed but nodded.

I looked around to see everyone starring at the door anxiety clear on all there faces.

Then she herd it it started out quite but was slowly getting louder and louder until it sounded like a giant monster was walking right outside the Guild.

Suddenly the door burst open and before us was probably the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. From her amazing scarlet red hair to her magnificent body. My own beauty paled in comparison to hers. After I got over my shock at her beauty I noticed what she was holding and my jaw dropped it was a humongous horn of a creature that must have been probably the largest thing I would've ever seen.

After she entered she dropped the horn the entire Guild hovered for a second after it hit the ground and she looked around the Guild and locked eyes with Natsu and the whole place fell silent. Before the Master said "please don't break my Guild again." He spoke with tears in his eyes.

Natsu looked up at the Master and said. "Your Guild?" He questioned.

FLASHBACK

Makarov's POV

I stood there crying as I looked at my Guild half of it was burned to the ground the other half looked like it had been cut to pieces. In the middle of the rubble stood Erza and Natsu both panting hard but other than that unscathed.

"Do... Do you even know what YOU HAVE DONE!" I finished shouting they both jumped a little bit at the sound of my voice not realizing I was there.

"We destroyed the guild, it was just collateral damage of our fight." Natsu said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Erza on the other hand was looking around shocked that they had managed to destroy the entire place. Her mouth was open she did not know what to say.

"That's right you destroyed my Guild hall and now the mayor is coming here to see what has happened and I hope you two have a good excuse!" I exclaimed still unbelievably angry with both of them while Natsu seemed unconcerned, Erza though seemed to be freaking out.

I was happy to see Erza's reaction but Natsu's unsettled me he was too calm, he knew something that I did not and that worried me.

After that thought crossed my mind I saw the Mayor coming this way I also saw Natsu walk away from the the rubble of the Guild and approached the Mayor I assumed that he was about to apologize or something.

That was not what was planed as Natsu walked up to the 36-year old Mayor and hugged him. My jaw dropped in shock and I herd Natsu say "Alistair my friend it has been far to long."he said as he let the man go but held him at a distance to examine him.

The Mayor now known as Alistair chuckled and said. " I swear every time I see you you get younger." They both chuckled and Natsu said. "Your just getting older my friend. But enough idle chit chat we have business to attend too." He said and they both turned back to see me and Erza standing there mouths agape.

The Mayor looked at me and said. "So what is it that you called me for Master Makarov?" Alistair asked looking slightly annoyed. "We'll these two fools destroyed the Guild which is city property." I said expecting him to burst into a fury. However I was not ready for him to shrug his shoulders and say. "And that is my problem how?" He said in a 'I don't care' type of voice.

I was shocked by this and said "how can you not care you own this city!" I exclaimed shocked by how he was acting.

Alistair looked over at Natsu and said. "You did not tell them?" He asked curiously, one eyebrow raised. Natsu just shrugged and said. "I forgot. But you can tell them if you want." He said and shrugged again.

Alistair sighed but nodded looking at me he gestured too Natsu and said. "I would like you to meet Natsu Dragneel my Boss and current owner of the city of Magnolia." He said with a bow.

As he finished my combusted with thoughts, 'Natsu owns Magnolia so that means.' I paled as I realized what that meant.

Natsu noticed my pale color and smiled before saying. "Yes Master Makarov Erza and I did not destroy your Guild hall we destroyed MINE." He said in a slightly smug tone.

FLASHBACK END (just so you know there was two points I was trying to get across one Natsu is a very very VERY rich man don't know why I wanted to get that across. And number two Natsu and Erza do not always get along that well I mean they destroyed the Guild hall while fighting so yeah probably did not get everything across I wanted too but the show must go on.

* * *

><p>So yeah I was gonna do more but decided I need to give you guys a chapter so we will have to wait until next time so see ya later. Hope you enjoyed it bye.<p>

P.S Sorry if this is a little disconnected this was written at like five different times so it might not flow together as well as I would like.


End file.
